I Hate The Homecoming Queen
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie was tired of Shane's girlfriend. So at Celebrity Prom, what does she do about it? Smitchie!


**a/n: So as soon as I got Emily Osment's EP album and heard this song, I knew I had to write this one-shot. BTW, it's in Mitchie's POV**

I HATE THE HOMECOMING QUEEN

I sighed as I watched Shane and his normal girlfriend dance together while I stood by the snacks with no one.

Need some info?

I'm Mitchie Torres, famous musician since the age of thirteen. Shane Gray is also a famous musician in a band called Connect Three. He's been my best friend since the age of eight and I've also kind of maybe developed a crush on him.

But currently, he is dating Tess Tyler, a regular girl. She is so not regular, though. She's blonde, wears short, short skirts, tons of makeup, and flirts constantly. I know for a fact that she has two boyfriends, including Shane, and he says I'm just lying.

We are at Celebrity Prom and of course Tess is Shane's date. Who is my date? The air. The punch. The music. Not an actual person.

My stomach grew sick as an agent announced that Shane and Tess were Homecoming King and Queen.

"Now, Mitchie Torres will welcome them to their throne with a new song!"

Everyone cheered. I got up onstage and grabbed the mike, signaling for my band to start playing.

"Little short skirt with a big attitude

She wants to be a model Wants to be on the tube

Yeah, It's one thing or another She's trouble trouble

Watch out if you're near She can bring you to tears

She's got two boyfriends And three wannabees

They follow her around like she's Aphrodite

She's number one rated But she's already jaded

And she's following the trends In her Mercedes Benz

Everyone wants to know her name

Walking down the hall she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure

That she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine

I hate the homecoming queen

Tonight

That's right

Non fat sugar free mochachinies

She says "give it to me now you can keep the receipts"

Drinking one after the other

She's trouble trouble

Tossing back her hair and she just don't care

Everyone wants to play her game

Walking down the street she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure That she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine

I hate the homecoming queen

Tonight

That's right

She gets everything she asks for

But she's some how always wanting more

Little short skirt with a big attitude

She wants to be a model Wants to be on the tube

Yeah, It's one thing or another

She's trouble trouble

Watch out if you're near She can bring you to tears

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure That she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine

I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure That she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine

I hate the homecoming queen

Tonight

That's right"

Everyone was cheering. Shane and Tess had angry looks on their faces. I smiled and happily jumped off stage. Shane came over to me.

"Mitchie, what the hell was that?"

"Me singing a song." I winked and stuffed a cookie in my mouth.

"No, I think that was you insulting my girlfriend!"

I swallowed and glared at him. "Don't you mean your slut?"

"She is not a slut!"

"Really? Do you want me to go measure how short her skirt is? Oh, and what about how she is currently making out with…is that Taylor Lautner?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement at his face.

"Wha-she…SLUT!"

I started choking on my cookie. Luckily, I was able to get it down and then I burst out laughing. "Not…a…slut…huh?"

Shane looked like he was about to break down. "You know, Mitchie, I wanted this night to be perfect. I wanted to be with the right girl, tell her I love her, and then live happily ever after!"

"So? This isn't the first time she's kissed someone behind your back. But no, you wouldn't listen to me. Just go tell her you love her? Why is it so hard?"

"Because she is standing in front of me insulting my decoy."

"What decoy?" I wasn't really paying attention to what he saying at this point, I was more focused on watching Tess to see what made her so special.

"Tess! Tess is the decoy! I started 'dating' her to make you jealous! We've been 'dating' for three months and you've never cracked! Sure you told me that she was cheating and stuff, but you never were like, 'Shane, I can't take it anymore! I like you, a lot, and cannot stand seeing you with her!' Then you go up in front of over one hundred people and start insulting her! Why are you so difficult?"

I put my punch down. "What are you saying, Shane Gray?"

He looked down. "I'm saying that I never liked Tess. I hired her to pretend to be my girlfriend to make you jealous because…I like you. I may even…love you?"

I inwardly laughed at how the last part came out as a question. "Really?"

He nodded and I kissed him. It took him a second to react, but pretty soon his hands were wrapped around my waist and he was kissing back eagerly. As we pulled away, I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." After a few seconds, I asked, "So, in reality, do you hate the Homecoming Queen?"

"Yeah. And I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me."

**a/n: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry, had an urge to write this…I hope you liked Mitchie's sarcastic side! Review please!**


End file.
